Kelopak Terakhir (DISCONTINUED)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: (READ A.N PLEASE)/Ramalan takdir tinggi untuk Jimin yang dianggap Utusan Dewa. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. All member BTS, KookMin (Not Jikook). dengan bumbu Vmin sedikit. Serius hanya sedikit. Shonen-ai, bottom!jimin.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Bahasa nggak jelas, typo berserakan, feel nggak penuh, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Walau begitu ide ini milik saya. Terima kritik dan saran apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hingga nanti kelopak terakhir jatuh**

 **Relakan...**

 **Kami kesatria bukan pengubah takdir tertinggi**

 **Kami bersimpuh pada Yang Mulia menjadi tameng rakyat**

 **Hati kami bukan mati, tapi berbatas**

 **Yang Mulia penopang kami**

 **Terima janji para pemerang ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Anak itu lahir membawa cahaya!?"_

 _"Benar, Yang Mulia. Membawa turunan Ratu."_

 _"Apa kata peramal?"_

 _"Cahaya penerang dalam perang kegelapan menjadi tumpuan prajurit, menjadi wujud harapan seluruh negeri, Yang Mulia. Kelahiran Putra Mahkota adalah simbol bintang terbesar."_

 _"Kirim orang untuk melindungi Putra Mahkota. Bagaimana dengan Sang Ratu?"_

 _"Mohon ampunan, Yang Mulia. Seluruh cahaya turun pada Putra Mahkota hingga Ibunda Ratu-"_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"Maafkan mulut lancang saya, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Kalau begitu, Dewa telah menganugrahi kemenangan pada kita. Menangkan perang kali ini. Siapkan kuda dan pedang baru untukku."_

 _"Kemuliaanmu selalu dilindungi para Dewa, Yang Mulia."_

 _Dengan itu sang utusan undur diri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Raja memerintahkanku untuk melindungi Putra Mahkota?"_

 _"Benar. Anugrah Raja untukmu tak terkira balasannya."_

 _"Kau yakin Raja memberikan kepercayaan utuh?"_

 _"Kau berani meragukan Anugrah Raja!?"_

 _"Bukan begitu. Kalau benar aku diberi kepercayaan Raja, akan kulakukukan yang terbaik."_

 _"Utusan Dewa ada di tanganmu, wahai kesatria."_

 _"Kirim pesan pada Petinggi Militer Kerajaan. Susul aku ke Hutan Tinggi bersama 5 calon ksatria!"_

 _"Calon ksatria? Mereka hanya anak 5 tahun, bisa apa untuk melindungi Putra Mahkota!?"_

 _"Turuti saja, tidak banyak waktu hingga utusan Kegelapan datang untuk membunuh Putra Mahkota. Aku pergi sekarang."_

 _"Hei!"_

 _Sang penerima Anugrah Raja melesat cepat memutar arah dari medan perang mengerikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pelindung harapan kuat**

 **Semangat demi yang tercinta termulia**

 **Pemberi berkah tiada tara**

 **Kami siap bila Pemberi Takdir memintanya kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ada masa di mana Putra Mahkota harus kembali pada Yang Kuasa, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Aku tahu itu. Apa aku tak bisa meminta Dewa umur panjang untuk putraku sendiri? Bahkan dengan nyawa ayah dan ibunya?"_

 _"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Takdir Tinggi tak bisa di ubah."_

 _"Putraku yang malang. Bahkan selama hidupnya nanti pastilah penuh mimpi kematian."_

 _"Maka dari itu, Yang Mulia harus menggenggam kemenangan demi Putra Mahkota. Umur panjangnya berada pada kuasa anda. Hingga ramalan perang di kemudian hari terwujud, saat itulah anda harus merelakan."_

 _Bulir kepedihan turun menjejak pipi Sang Raja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hingga waktunya tiba, pertahankanlah**

 **Bahagia datang dari hatinya**

 **Cahaya gemerlap terang dalam matanya tanda nurani tertawa**

 **Hingga waktunya tiba, siapkanlah**

 **Jiwa gembira menari atau raga lara terpatri**

 **Gelap bersama hitam dan terang dengan putih tak banyak melengkapi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku lelah cari ff dengan konsep Jimin-centric di semua web yang ada.

Fic pertama dengan aliran sejenis ini. Demi apa nggak pede penuh sebenernya mau publish. Dan juga aku bukan pecinta 7 pria ini dari awal mereka debut, jadi mungkin pemahaman tiap tokohnya kurang nantinya. Jelas, kalau respon baik & cukup aku lanjutin tapi nggak janji dengan tempo update yang cepat. Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Cuma mau tekankan sekali lagi, terutama yang review tanpa akun karena aku nggak bisa balas, hehe. Satu lagi, masalah umur. Aku jadikan pasangan kita sepantaran sedangkan dari Taehyung hingga Jin 5 tahun lebih tua. Ini jimin-centric, bottom!jimin, dan bagi aku Jimin itu ultimate uke di BTS #tawajahat

Jadi, udah tau kesimpulannya kan? Okayy~

Warning : Mungkin terdengar seperti pasaran. Tapi ide milikku, jangan diganti hak milik. Semua muncul begitu aku nonton anime **THE BETRAYAL KNOW MY NAME** dan komik **THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS.** Terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang mereda begitu Sang Raja di sisi Gelap menangkap berita bahwa Putra Mahkota pembawa cahaya itu turun ke dunia. Bukan berarti ia mundur karena ketakutan dan merasa kalah. Hanya cukup menyiapkan rencana baru hingga dirinya berhasil merebut hak miliknya kembali, Cahaya Muda.

Sebegitu agungnya Cahaya Muda hingga gumpalan dalam sosok manusia itu diperebutkan. Tentu bukan hanya kekuatannya yang terkenal dengan pembawa kedamaian, melainkan satu kekuatan lain yang dipendam jauh oleh para Dewa. Pembalik Dunia di mana dinding pembatas antara manusia biasa dan 'istimewa' dapat redam berbaur debu. Efeknya jelas kacau, karena seharusnya kehidupan yang berbeda tidak dibaurkan menjadi satu. Bukan masalah globalisasi yang makin modern tetapi tentang keegoisan tinggi manusia dalam dunia nyata. Mereka penghuni dunia 'istimewa' pun tak bisa kendalikan nafsu, bagaimana dengan beratus macam sisi manusia itu sendiri. Mereka dalam dunia 'istimewa' bukan juga pengatur alam, hanya manusia yang tampak lebih tinggi kemampuannya.

Tidak peduli baik atau buruk, di mana kerakusan mulai muncul, kedamaian akan hilang seiringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berjalan tanpa masalah hingga Jimin beranjak ke umurnya yang ke 19. Dia hanya berjalan keluar istana seperti biasa. Hal sederhana yang tak pernah ditinggalkannya tiap akhir minggu. Bersama lima kesatrianya, bersenda gurau membahas apa yang tertangkap oleh netra mereka. Sampai kemudian mata bulan Jimin menangkap sosok anak sepantaran tengah berkelahi di pinggiran sungai.

"Hyung..." bola mata itu terpaku kuat pada anak yang dikira seumurannya. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun yang terpampang.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

Jimin bergeming. Membawa pasang mata lainnya ikut memperhatikan gerombolan perkelahian di bawah sana. Empat orang dewasa dengan satu anak muda. Entah bisa dikatakan adil seimbang atau tidak.

"Mataharinya mulai tenggelam, ayo pulang Jimin." Namjoon menarik perlahan tangan Tuannya. Alasan lain tersembunyi, tentang perasaan tak enak yang mulai menyeruak.

Lagi, Jimin bergeming.

"Yang Mulia." Suara dari Yoongi berhasil mengalihkan Jimin juga akhirnya.

"Tolong anak itu, baru aku mau pulang." Pintanya. Semua tahu, cahaya mata Jimin tampak mulai meredup. Itu sangat terlihat.

"Tunggu di sini, kalau begitu. Aku dan Taehyung yang akan turun." Hoseok memberi isyarat mata pada Taehyung, kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan sekilas.

"Hati-hati." Jimin hendak memberikan sedikit cahayanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu. Kami masih cukup kuat untuk menundukkan gerombolan gila itu." Taehyung menampangkan cengirannya.

"Tapi mataharinya-"

"Cukup percaya pada kami, Jimin." Hoseok mengecup sekilas pipi Jimin, memunculkan wajah masam empat pria lainnya.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahu acuh kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan turun. Tapi selangkah berikutnya kakinya terhenti waspada. Jimin dan yang lainnya sadar benar kalau salah satu dari gerombolan di bawah sana menggenggam pisau. Hoseok menatap Taehyung. Harusnya di saat seperti ini, Namjoon bisa sangat-sangat berguna.

"Aku tidak memakai kalungku. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan busur dan anak panah." Namjoon berujar kelewat tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memakai kalungmu!?" Seokjin membentak. Bukan khawatir karena anak tertindas di bawah sana, melainkan takut jika Jimin terlibat penyerangan tak diduga. Dalam keadaan terdesak, Namjoon dengan keahlian panahnya sungguh sangat diharapkan.

"Hyung, cepat. Kalau tidak anak itu- Ya!" Jimin berteriak begitu si pemilik pisau mulai mendekati korbannya.

"Jimin jangan berteriak!" Yoongi menyentak keras.

"Tapi, lihat dia-"

"Taehyung ayo!" Hoseok berlari turun. Ia pikir dirinya bisa menyerang begitu perhatian si pemegang pisau teralihkan sekejap karena Jimin. Tapi pengiraannya salah. Cukup sekedip mata, runcingan pisau itu sudah tertancap di tanah pijakannya; tepat di depan ibu jari kakinya. Hoseok menoleh kaget kala mendapati Taehyung yang sudah lengkap dengan pedang dan tameng tangannya berdiri tepat di depan.

"Selalu tergesa, dasar bodoh." Taehyung berdecak. Hoseok mundur selangkah.

"Kalian lebih baik pergi daripada ikut mendapat masalah." Teriak si calon korban yang terengah setelah memukul telak sang pelempar pisau.

"Kami terlanjur bersiap, teman." Hoseok kini tampak sudah memegang pedang dan tameng tangan yang sama dengan Taehyung.

"Taehyung, Hoseok, mereka penduduk perbatasan. Jangan lengah!" Suara Seokjin terdengar jelas.

 _Perbatasan? Apa yang dilakukan mereka di kota?_

Jimin berpikir dalam benak.

Penduduk perbatasan hanya sekumpulan orang yang terpinggir dikarenakan tak mengikuti sisi manapun. Tidak banyak jumlah sebenarnya, tetapi sebagian penduduknya adalah mantan prajurit internal baik dari sisi istana gelap maupun terang. Mereka bergabung dan membentuk daerahnya sendiri. Tidak menuntut atau bahkan membentuk aliansi apapun selain perdagangan.

"Kau tahu, pemberontakan. Pria yang di serang itu pasti tengah menghentikan demo di pinggiran kota. Kemudian mendapat masalah sampai sini." Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Demo untuk apa? Bukankah mereka tidak berada di bawah pimpinan kita?" Jimin berkata tapi matanya masih mengikuti gerak langkah Taehyung & Hoseok dalam penyerangan.

"Yang kudengar, mereka mulai melakukan pemberontakkan. Gara-gara perang silam, daerah di mana mereka tinggal hancur rata dan meminta tanggung jawab pada kedua sisi. Sayangnya tak ada yang menggubris. Jadi mereka mulai masuk kota dan menyerang penduduk pinggiran demi merebut tanah." Seokjin menjelaskan lengkap.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar dari ayah?"

"Karena ini belum menjadi urusanmu." Namjoon menengahi Jimin sebelum meledak kesal.

"Kalau begitu, dia berasal dari pinggir kota?" Jimin menunjuk si anak yang sedang dalam penolongan.

"Mungkin."

"Tapi rasanya dia gesit sekali. Ketika diserang masih bisa menghindar walau tidak melawan." Jimin bergumam.

"Rasa-rasanya kau tertarik dengannya, ya?" Yoongi menatap Jimin.

Dalam sekejap kedua telinga anak itu memerah. "Yoongi hyung, bukan begitu. Hanya ingin menolong. Itu saja."

"Begitu apa? Lagipula kenapa telinga Yang Mulia memerah?" Yoongi masih betah menggoda.

"Kami bisa membaca wajah dan matamu, Jimin. Jangan lupa." Seokjin mulai memanasi. Namjoon sendiri hanya mengulum senyum.

"Kenapa Seokjin Hyung juga mulai." Jimin memegang kedua cuping telinganya. Panas. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka hanya mengatasi empat orang kenapa lama sekali." Jimin jelas sekali mengalihkan obrolan, tapi kali ini ada benarnya juga.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan anak itu." Yoongi berucap.

"Kalian tidak mau membantu? Aku yakin mereka bukan penduduk perbatasan biasa." Mendadak Jimin menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Kedua alis Seokjin seakan menyatu karena dahinya yang berkerut.

"Harusnya mereka memiliki tanda permanen akibat besi panas di punggung tangan mereka, bukan? Tapi satupun ada yang bertanda." Sembari mengatakan itu, mata Jimin beralih menatap salah satu leher ketiga orang di sana. Penduduk perbatasan harusnya memang memiliki bekas luka bakar dari bara besi sebagai bentuk perjanjian tak akan menjadi mata-mata atau apapun itu yang bersifat merugikan. Sakralnya hampir sama dengan Janji Teguh para kesatria atau Janji Darah Cahaya para Dewa.

Namjoon, Jin, dan Yoongi memasang mata jeli. Hingga salah satu dari mereka membelalak ngeri.

"Sial! Aku akan turun, lindungi Jimin." Yoongi menggenggam kalungnya, mengucap kata kilat dan pedang muncul dalam genggamannya. Seokjin serta Namjoon hanya pasang posisi di depan Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Jimin kaget.

"Mereka bukan penduduk perbatasan. Mereka mata-mata dari Sisi Gelap. Lihat tiga titik hitam di balik telinganya." Namjoon menunjuk.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi. Pantas saja berbeda dari mantan prajurit biasa." Seokjin menggenggam erat tangannya pada kalung di leher, hendak bersiap membentuk segel. Heran juga bagaimana bisa mereka menerobos dinding cahaya.

"Oh tidak!" Jimin berteriak panik begitu melihat salah satunya mengeluarkan kunai kecil. Bukan mata kunai tajam berkilat yang membuat Jimin takut, tapi tetesan cairan dari sana. Jimin tidak bodoh untuk tahu itu racun.

"Jin Hyung cepat! Salah satu dari mereka bisa mati!" Jimin memohon.

"Empat segel sekaligus itu sulit. Dan lagi, Namjoon tak membawa-"

"Terlalu lama!" Jimin dengan gesit menggenggam kalungnya membuat sebuah pedang muncul. Ketika ia mengambil loncatan untuk berdiri di depan sang pemegang kunai, seorang lain menghadangnya dengan cepat membuat Jimin mundur lagi. Satu lawan satu, tapi Jimin tak fokus karena kunai itu siap terpampang dilemparkan pada Taehyung yang tampak tak sadar dengan sekitar.

"Jin Hyung!" Jimin berteriak meminta Seokjin untuk cepat tapi ternyata musuhnya lebih cekatan.

Kunai tersebut melayang tepat ketika Namjoon datang menarik Taehyung. Selamat. Ketika mata kunainya menancap kuat di tanah, seketika membuat rerumputan di radiusnya mengering.

Fokus Jimin mulai penuh kembali pada lawan di depannya. Desing pedang jelas terdengar bising. Di saat seperti ini Namjoon benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan kalungnya. Ia menatap Seokjin di atas, tampaknya belum siap dengan segel untuk dua lainnya. Ketika menoleh lagi, Jimin sudah ada di depannya dengan bahu naik turun, mulai lelah rupanya.

"Jangan alihkan mata sedetikpun di sini Namjoon, hyung. Lebih baik bawa anak itu pergi." Jimin memberi titah. Namjoon berlari lagi, baru sadar lawan Jimin tadi sudah terikat kedua tangannya dengan cahaya terang. Pantas jika nafas Jimin mulai tidak konstan.

"Ayo pergi ikut aku." Namjoon menarik pria yang hanya diam tersebut.

"Tidak. Bukankah kita harus membantu mereka!?" Pria itu menepis tangan Namjoon.

"Kau bisa apa tanpa senjata, hah!?" Namjoon membentak, membuat anak di depannya terdiam kaget. Seperti ragu menimbangkan sesuatu.

Namjoon ikut terdiam sesaat kemudian bertanya, "Namamu?"

"Jungkook." Jawabnya tegas tak kalah singkat.

Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangan menatap Jin yang hanya perlu menyiapkan satu segel lagi. Sial benar, matahari mulai hilang dan itu sangat memperlambat pembentukkan segel.

Mengingat matahari, Namjoon sontak mencari Jimin. Tuannya itu sedang berusaha mengeluarkan rantai cahayanya lagi. Namjoon mengutuk keras, jika lebih dari ini Jimin bisa roboh dengan sendirinya.

"Tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana." Ultimatum tersebut segera diangguki oleh si pemuda.

"Jimin, berhenti! Berikan pedangnya, kau yang urus anak itu." Namjoon merebut cepat pedang Jimin.

"Hati-hati, hyung!" Jimin menendang musuhnya kuat untuk memberi jarak pada Namjoon. Hanya saja kebetulan matanya tak lepas dari dua orang yang ditangani Hoseok dan Taehyung. Membuat Jimin mau tak mau membelok arah. Menggenggam erat kalungnya sembari melafalkan sesuatu hingga kemudian kedua telapaknya bersinar lagi. Ia menepukkan keras tangannya pada tengkuk kedua orang tadi membuat mereka mengerang dan berbalik bersiap memukul jatuh Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, bodoh." Yoongi datang membawa tubuh Jimin menjauh. "Lihat, kau tidak bisa berdiri bukan? Ini sudah malam, jangan memaksakan diri seperti saat matahari berada di atasmu. Ini jelas berbeda." Yoongi lanjut mengomelinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kalau tidak kulakukan, Taehyung dan Hoseok hyung yang jatuh." Belanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Sudah duduk saja bersama anak itu. Tiga orang lainnya kami yang akan urus." Yoongi meletakkan tubuh Jimin di samping pemuda tadi, ikut memberi kecup singkat di pipi kemudian berbalik pergi. Menghadang lawannya yang ternyata ikut mengejar Jimin. Ini yang membuat Yoongi tidak suka. Jika mereka melepaskan mata-mata tersebut dengan nyawa, pastilah semua akan melapor sudah bertemu dengan Utusan Dewa. Jimin makin bahaya hidupnya. Bisa saja mereka menghunus pedang sedari tadi, tapi kesatria tidak diperuntukkan membunuh bila bukan dalam perang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu bertanya pelan.

Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian berusaha berdiri. "Ikut aku ke sisi Jin Hyung. Kita aman di sana."

Kedua tangan itu bertautan, refleks mengerat tak ingin saling melepaskan.

Tepat ketika Jin menyegel keempat orang di sana, sebuah kunai beracun lagi-lagi dilontarkan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin kasar terlampau erat. Berbisik lirih mengucap 'terima kasih'; sempat membuat Jimin bergolak. Hingga tubuh yang ditopangnya memberat. Kemudian jatuh terlepas.

Jimin berbalik dengan pandangan takut. Ia menurunkan badannya, kemudian mencabut cepat kunai di punggung si pemuda. Luka bakar terlihat membentuk dengan cepat.

"Jimin! Kau terluka?" Hoseok menghampiri, juga bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Lagi, semua dapat melihat cahaya kedua mata itu meredup parah. "Dia, menggantikanku." Jimin berucap lagi, suaranya mulai mengecil.

"Sudah takdir Dewa, Jimin." Taehyung memeluk tubuh Tuannya itu.

Jimin menggeleng keras, benar-benar kukuh menolak kenyataan. "Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya bukan?"

Bola mata itu, terlihat penuh harapan.

"Mataharinya sudah pergi Jimin, kau tak bisa lakukan itu." Seokjin mencegah.

"Tidak, Dewa masih di sisiku." Jimin melepas pelukkan Taehyung. Lagi, ia menggenggam kalungnya. Membuat sebuah bunga muncul dalam tengadah tangannya.

Yang lain menatap dengan mata membola.

"Itu Daisy-mu, kau mau apa?" Hoseok bertanya kalut.

"Kalau aku berikan beberapa kelopak, ia akan tetap hidup." Jimin menatap bunga tersebut. Bunga perlambangan umurnya yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa helai saja.

"Jangan coba lakukan Jimin! Pikirkan mendiang Raja!" Seokjin masih mencoba mencegah.

"Aku tidak memberikan semuanya. Cukup satu kelopak dan cahaya dari ibu."

"Ibunda Ratu? Jangan bertambah bodoh, Yang Mulia. Cahaya Ibunda Ratu turun untuk memperpanjang umurmu, bukan untuk diberikan pada orang lain!" Namjoon mulai hilang kesabarannya.

Jimin justru menangis begitu Namjoon selesai berucap. "Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh. Tapi cahaya ibu juga tidak akan berguna bila aku mati hari ini gara-gara kunai tadi. Anggap saja ini sama."

Yang lain hanya saling menatap kalut. Mereka tahu, Jimin sudah terikat dengan pemuda ini. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Ramalan pun kembali terngiang.

 **Takdir Tinggi tak ada yang bisa mengubah.**

Menghela nafas pasrah, mereka mengangguk terlampau pelan. "Lakukanlah. Kami di sini untukmu, Yang Mulia. Selalu." Yoongi buka suara.

"Terima kasih." Jimin tersenyum, membuat percikan kecil cahaya di matanya muncul. Mereka yang di sana lagi-lagi tersenyum teriris.

Jimin memetik satu kelopak putih, mengatupkannya di antara dua tangan sementara bunga dengan kelopak yang hampir habis tadi menghilang. Taehyung bersiaga di belakang Jimin.

 _Utusanmu ini mengabaikan perintah. Hambamu ini menyia-nyiakan suatu harapan. Tapi bersimpuh meminta pertukaran. Hanya ketika tanah mulai dijejak kasar, manusia ini siap kembali. Tanpa bimbang satupun._

Begitu kelopak mulai bercahaya memukau, Jimin membiarkan itu terbang. Menuju langit menjadi sebuah kemerlap kecil. Di sana bintang tak pasti akhirnya muncul. Bersamaan dengan dua mata yang membuka mengerjap diiringi Jimin yang hilang sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

Bukan Ending beneran kok. Jadi dipasang buat jaga-jaga aja semisal aku kena writer block di sini. Terima kasihhhhhhh readersku sayangg~ kalian yang terbaikkkk... love you guys...

Btw, ada yang mau kasih aku kritik tentang tata penulisan? Kalau ada yang ngrasa nggak cocok, utarakan aja di kotak review. Aku usahakan untuk perbaiki, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Cuma mau tekankan sekali lagi, terutama yang review tanpa akun karena aku nggak bisa balas, hehe. Satu lagi, masalah umur. Aku jadikan pasangan kita sepantaran sedangkan dari Taehyung hingga Jin 5 tahun lebih tua. Ini jimin-centric, bottom!jimin, dan bagi aku Jimin itu ultimate uke di BTS #tawajahat

Jadi, udah tau kesimpulannya kan? Okayy~

Warning : Mungkin terdengar seperti pasaran. Tapi ide milikku, jangan diganti hak milik. Semua muncul begitu aku nonton anime **THE BETRAYAL KNOW MY NAME** dan komik **THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS.** Terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bukan dari sini, benar?" Suara Taehyung terdengar keras di antara malam.

Jungkook diam, takut. Tak ingin menjawab sebenarnya.

"Katakan saja. Aku yang akan jaga rahasia." Taehyung menada paksa kali ini. Benar-benar ingin tahu aslinya.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung barang beberapa detik. Kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana asalku."

Cetusan itu membuat Taehyung merengut. "Apa-apaan kau ini."

"Sungguh. Aku hanya berjalan hingga bertemu orang-orang tadi. Bukan salahku jika mendengar semua. Tapi aku malah hendak dibunuhnya." Kepalan tangan Jungkook mengerat.

"Kau dengar apa?" Penasarannya tak ada habis.

"Tentang Putra Mahkota, penyelundupan senjata, dan strategi yang tak kupahami sama sekali."

Taehyung terdiam balik, merasa campur aduk. "Ah, mulai berjalan rupanya." Ia menggumam pelan.

Jungkook tepat di sampingnya, otomatis mendengar jelas lirihan tadi. "Apanya?"

Taehyung mendongak. Menatap kerlap kecil yang baru terbentuk itu. Kemudian menampilkan senyum miring. "Kenyataan gila."

Alis Jungkook terangkat satu bukti ia tak paham sedikitpun. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanyanya mencoba.

"Bukan aku, tapi kami. Kami terlalu mengaguminya hingga gila memikirkan takdir." Senyum itu melebar, tapi sama sekali tak menggambarkan hati bahagia.

"Jimin?" Tembak Jungkook langsung.

Taehyung menoleh, sedikit melebarkan mata. "Kau memanggil namanya? Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Taehyung ingat betul, ia atau yang lain sama sekali tak menyebutkan nama Jimin di depan Jungkook, bahkan ketika Jungkook tahu nyawanya datang kembali. Jadi, konyol sekali Jungkook tahu nama sang Putra Mahkota.

"Entahlah. Hanya terasa seperti bagian dari memori." Suaranya kini ikut memelan juga.

Untuk menit-menit ke depannya, semua diam. Berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga salah satunya kembali membuka suara.

"Kau pernahkah merasa takut kehilangan?" Taehyung bertanya gamang.

Kali ini entah kenapa Jungkook merasa dadanya berdentum. Ada sesuatu, tapi tak bisa spontan dikatakannya. Jadi dia hanya menjawab singkat. "Tentu saja."

Taehyung seperti ingin menangis. Selalu, tiap malam memandang bintang langit ia akan teringat dengan Jiminnya. Bagaimana sang Tuan hidup dalam kekangan tak kasat mata. Bagaimana pria lembut itu selalu tersenyum walau mengetahui segalanya. Hidupnya, rakyatnya, alam, dan harapan. Seolah hal-hal yang lahir bersamanya ke dunia menjadi beban berat yang tak boleh hilang kacau. Kadang Taehyung berpikir, untuk apa Dewa memberinya kuasa lebih bila hanya tersiksa pada akhirnya.

"Kau memikirkan Putra Mahkota?" Celetuk Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk lambat. "Dia terlalu berharga, bahkan lebih dari hidup kami sendiri. Karena ia menggenggam banyak hidup orang lain."

"Bagaimana jika dia diambil Raja sisi gelap?"

Helaan nafas berat tedengar. "Jujur, aku tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka ambil dari Jimin. Kami hanya ditugaskan untuk melindungi sekaligus melawan. Hanya itu, tanpa tahu sebab dan alasan. Apapun itu demi Putra Mahkota dan rakyat."

Jungkook diam lagi, memikirkan satu hal. Kepalan tangannya perlahan mengerat, membuat telapaknya berkeringat basah. "Kau mau tahu?"

Taehyung tampak langsung tertarik. "Apa?"

"Mereka menganggapnya tak adil." Kata Jungkook memulai.

"Hah?"

"Mereka yang hidup di sisi seberang sana membutuhkan cahaya dalam tubuh Tuanmu juga. Yah, kau tahu? Matahari hanya menemani mereka setengah hari saja. Sedangkan di sini? Tiap detikpun kalian mendapati kenyamanannya." Jungkook menatap tajam si lawan bicara.

"Kami sama-sama menikmati cahaya emas itu setengah hari pula. Bagaimana mungkin diartikan dalam tiap saat?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Jungkook masih betah oleh tusukkan matanya, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun. "Kau tahu mengapa Tuanmu sangat diagungkan bahkan hingga ke sisi gelap? Karena ia membawa sebentuk rasa aman. Pernah dengar tentang _Shadow_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa bodoh. "Apa itu?"

"Kalian seperti dicuci otak rupanya." Jungkook tersenyum miring, entah merasa miris atau merendahkan. Tak ada kejelasan. "Tragedi itu adalah kunci awal sang Dewa membentuk cahaya. Ketika dua sisi dirundung ketakutan oleh bayangan gelap, Dewa mengirimkan sedikit cahayanya. Cahaya emas pancaran matahari dari dunia manusia sana."

"Aku... sama sekali tak tahu." Taehyung menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

Taehyung diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab. Walau begitu Jungkook tahu apa yang Taehyung mau.

"Cahaya itu tak cukup terang untuk menerangi seluruhnya. Beberapa masih diselimuti bayangan hitam. Hingga semua bersama-sama memohon lagi pada Dewa supaya cahaya itu ditambahkan. Dewa mengabulkan. Ia menurunkannya pada sosok salah satu dari kita. Dan rasa serakah itu mulai muncul dalam diri masing-masing."

Tak disangka Taehyung mencengkeram keras krah pakaian Jungkook. "Kau ingin berkata bahwa Jimin dan pendahulunya adalah penimbul rasa hina itu!?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Jika itu opinimu. Akan kulanjutkan."

Taehyung bergeming. Walau ia merasa marah memuncak, tapi nyatanya ia masih siap mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Yang kutahu Raja pertama dari leluhurmu berani memonopoli cahaya itu sendiri. Membawanya pergi dengan seluruh kenikmatan hidup. Demi terciptanya rasa aman dari cengkeraman gelap hati manusia yang makin menggila. Itulah mengapa sosok pembawa cahaya dianggap agung. Ia menguasai segalanya. Kau lihat sisi ini dihuni oleh banyak penduduk makmur? Itu bukan karena cahaya dari Tuanmu. Melainkan karena mereka yang dianggap cukup menguntungkan Rajalah yang boleh ikut merasakan nikmatmya cahaya itu."

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung langsung. Dari cerita yang Jungkook paparkan, Taehyung mulai menatap Jungkook curiga. "Kau terlau tahu banyak hal? Siapa kau ini?"

"Hanya orang yang pernah mengalami suatu hal ajaib. Kau mencurigaiku?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu justru membuat Taehyung mendecih. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Jimin atas nyawamu itu."

"Tentu, aku akan berterima kasih padanya setelah ini. Dia sudah bangun, kalau kau mau tahu. Pergilah lebih dulu." Ucapnya.

"Jimin sudah bangun!?" Taehyung terkaget.

Dengan anggukan mantap Jungkook, Taehyung berbalik lari. Tanpa bicara apapun pada pria ini. Tanpa ada pemikiran bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu keadaan Jimin detik ini.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu ceritakan apa-apa jika memang tak ingin dicurigai." Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu pandangan Jungkook tak lagi menangkap punggung Taehyung.

"Kalian mendengar semuanya, bukan? Itu yang benar-benar terjadi." Jungkook berbalik lagi, melihat tak hanya satu orang yang menghujaminya dengan tatap curiga. Ada empat orang di sana.

"Aku sangat yakin kau bukan dari sisi gelap. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ini siapa. Yang jelas kau pernah memgalami peristiwa sulit." Seokjin justru menatap Jungkook simpati.

Hal itu mengundang Jungkook yang tersenyum remeh. "Karena aku tak pernah lahir di sini. Temui saja Tuan kalian. Ia pasti mencari." Jungkook maju melenggang pergi.

Tepat ketika melewati mereka, Yoongi berkata pelan. "Temui Jimin juga nanti." Kemudian yang lain berlalu.

Jungkook berdiri tegak dengan kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. Tak luput dengan rasa sesak. Ia menggenggam kalung di lehernya kuat.

"Munafik." Ucapnya membaur dengan sayunya malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin pulih total beberapa hari berikutnya. Membuat semangatnya kembali tumbuh. Untuk menghindari hal lain terjadi, beberapa minggu ia dilarang keluar oleh sang paman dari dinding Istana. Jadi ia mau tak mau melakukan segala kegiatan di dalam. Sebatas berlatih pedang atau bermain panah milik Namjoon. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa jadi sehebat Namjoon hyung.." Jimin meyerahkan busur pada pemiliknya dengan kesal. Tangannya sudah sakit, tapi keahliannya tak meningkat juga.

"Kau memang hanya bisa bermain pedang. Itu sudah cukup." Yoongi masuk ke halaman paviliun tempat Jimin dan Namjoon berdiri. Ia baru selesai dengan sang Raja membahas prajurit militer.

"Ah! Kau datang, hyung. Bagaimana pelatihannya?" Jimin bersorak. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Yoongi.

"Biasa saja. Asalkan mereka memiliki tekad kuat dan strategi cemerlang, kita akan meraih kemenangan lagi." Yoongi memeluk bahu Jimin. Menuntunnya berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang sibuk dengan target papannya.

"Kau sudah mahir. Untuk apa berlatih terus-terusan?" Yoongi sedikit menahan bahu Namjoon yang bersiap menembakkan busur. Membuat Namjoon mau tak mau urung melakukannya dan menghadiahi Yoongi wajah kesal.

"Percuma saja menguasai jika tak diasah sama sekali. Tak ada bedanya dengan jarum tumpul berkarat." Balasnya menggerutu.

Yoongi memutar mata jengah sedangkan Jimin tertawa kecil. Mengundang Yoongi untuk sedikit menunduk menatapnya. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Dengan senyum jenakanya, Jimin hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Di mana yang lain?"

"Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Seokjin maksudmu? Masih di lapangan belum ingin kemari."

Jimin mengangguk asal saja. Jujur, ingin tahu juga dirinya di mana posisi Jungkook. Tapi takut hyung-nya berkomentar aneh. Ia kemudian hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mau bermain pedang denganku, hyung?" Jimin mengambil langkah menjauh.

Yoongi angkat sebelah alisnya. "Menantang, huh? Jangan menangis kalau terluka, sayang." Dalam lima detik berikutnya, pedang merah milik Yoongi terpasang erat dalam genggamannya.

Jimin masih betah tersenyum. "Tentu tidak." Tepat setelahnya, Jimin juga sudah menggenggam erat pedang emas di tangan.

Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng tak minat. "Jangan bermain kasar, okay?"

Pertanyaan tanpa disahuti jawaban membuat Namjoon kembali fokus dengan latihannya. Tanpa ada rasa terganggu dengan denting pedang beradu panas. Bising sebenarnya, tapi telinga Namjoon terlalu kebal dengan itu.

Tak hanya satu dua kali Jimin dipukul mundur, tapi ia tak ada niatan menyerah juga. Yoongi jelas tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya penuh, tapi ia tetap agak kewalahan juga mengatasi Jimin yang dilingkupi semangat tinggi dan matahari penuh sebagai tambahan.

"Lelah, hyung?" Jimin sempat-sempatnya bertanya kala logam berkilat itu bertabrakan. Bukan hal sulit bagi Jimin dan Yoongi untuk mempertahankan posisi. Hanya saja karena tubuh Jimin ukurannya lebih kecil, ia jadi merasa berat menahan dorongan Yoongi. Sedang Yoongi sendiri di tengah-tengah. Bila ia maju, Jimin terjungkal, tapi bila dia ambil langkah mundur, Jimin juga akan tersungkur. Dilema.

"Posisi kakimu mengganggu dirimu sendiri, Jimin. Kalau begini, kau bisa kalah mudah." Yoongi masih bertahan. Menunggu Jimin mengambil langkah mundurnya sendiri.

"Ah, benarkah?" Jimin tersenyum remeh. Karena kemudian dengan kilatnya ia memutar pedang hingga teracung tepat pada leher Yoongi. "Bagaimana, hyung?" Jimin merasa menang.

Yoongi diam. Bisa saja ia menendang Jimin, tapi tak jadi juga. "Pedangku belum jatuh, Jimin." Yoongi kemudian mengingatkan.

"Tapi sekali bergerak, kau mati, hyung."

"Kita lihat kalau begitu." Jujur Yoongi bisa merasakan dinginnya logam di kulit lehernya. Tapi ia masih punya akal. Dengan tameng tangan kirinya, ia bergerak cepat menjauhkan pedang Jimin.

Jimin kaget. Cengkeraman pedangnya hampir terlepas dan itu membuyarkan perhatiannya. Begitu ia hanya menjaga agar pedangnya tidak jatuh, ujung pedang milik Yoongi dirasakannya menggores lengan kirinya.

"Ya, hyung!" Jimin berteriak. Pedang miliknya hilang seketika.

"Sudah kubilang pedangku belum jatuh, Jimin sayang." Yoongi mengacungkan pedang membaranya tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

"Baiklah-" Jimin mendesis. Merasa panas di lengan kirinya.

Senyum Yoongi lenyap sekejap begitu melihat lengan Jimin. Demi apa, dia salah perhitungan. Pedangnya benar-benar menciptakan goresan panas. "Astaga! Biar kulihat."

Yoongi menghilangkan pedangnya, kemudian mengambil langkah cepat menuju Jimin. "Tidak dalam, syukurlah. " Menghela lega begitu memeriksanya.

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja sudah mendekat, kemudian memukul kepala Yoongi keras. "Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan bermain kasar!"

"Tidak apa, Namjoon hyung. Lukanya tidak dalam kok." Jimin menenangkan.

Baru saja Namjoon diam, derap lari terdengar. Disusul teriakkan heboh Hoseok yang memanggil Jimin. Namjoon dan Yoongi membalik badan.

"Mana yang terluka!?" Hoseok langsung panik menggila.

Dahi Jimjn berkerut. Selain heran dengan aksi berlebihan Hoseok, juga heran bagaiamana yang lain tahu jika ia terluka. Kemudian Seokjin dan Jungkook terakhir menyusul. Membuat Jimin mempertahankan wajah herannya lebih lama. Ini konyol.

"Kemari!" Seokjin menarik Jimin pelan untuk duduk. Berniat memasangkan kain perban, baru memanggil dokter untuk Tuannya.

Jimin menurut saja, percuma juga menolak. Tapi penasarannya tak bisa dibendung. Ia mendongak menatap Taehyung yang membersihkan darah di sekitar lukanya.

"Taehyung-"

"Jungkook yang memberitahuku, Hoseok, dan Seokjin hyung. Ia sedang bersama kami dari tadi." Nah, Taehyung benar-benar seperti belahan jiwa Jimin. Paham benar.

"Bagaimana Jungkook tahu? Dan bisakah sedikit lebih pelan? Perih." Jimin mendesis lagi.

Taehyung membuang kapasnya, kemudian memanggil Jungkook untuk mendekat. Yang lain masih terlihat mengutuk Yoongi. Jimin justru jadi merasa salah.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya pelan.

"Tunjukkan saja." Ini Seokjin yang memerintah.

Jungkook diam dan menurut. Menggulung lengan pakaian sebelah kirinya. Menyuguhkan hal yang sukses membuat Jimin menganga dan melontarkan tanya, "Kenapa bisa?"

Bedanya, luka Jungkook sudah tampak menutup walau Jimin yakini itu masih terasa sakit. Tapi Jimin tahu pasti bahwa luka itu sama persis.

"Karena aku memiliki cahayamu." Jawab Jungkook tanpa beban.

"Eh? Cahayaku?" Jimin masih saja tak paham. Membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin gemas sendiri.

"Jadi karena kau memberinya kelopakmu, ia seperti bagian dirimu juga, Jimin. Mengerti?" Seokjin menjelaskan gamblang.

Jimin masih dengan rasa kagetnya melempar tanya lagi. "Otomatis jika aku terluka kau juga akan ikut?"

Jungkook hanya merasa cukup mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jimin justru membuang pandangan menatap kedua kakinya. "Aku tak tahu itu sama sekali. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung yang mendengar Jimin meminta maaf justru ingin meradang. Bagaimana bisa dia yang bertaruh nyawa yang meminta maaf?

"Jimin, angkat wajahmu. Kau bukan pihak yang harus meminta maaf di sini."

Jungkook diam, tahu mengapa Jimin meminta maaf dan mengerti juga mengapa Taehyung menajamkan nadanya. Akhirnya ia hanya berjongkok, menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Tersenyum sambil mengambil alih lengan Jimin yang terluka dari pegangan Seokjin. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kalung –bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalung terpasang di sana- di leher membuat sebuah sinar biru safir terpancar. Warna yang rasanya melegakan. Jungkook mengarahkan telapaknya pada goresan luka Jimin.

"Kau berbagi luka pada orang yang benar, Jimin."

Bukan hanya Jimin yang tersentak kaget mendapati Jungkook dengan sinar safir itu. Tapi lima pria lainnya.

Begitu luka tertutup sempurna, walau agak berbekas, Jungkook kembali berdiri. Mancing Jimin untuk ikut mendongak menatap wajah kaku pria itu.

"Dan jangan lagi meminta maaf pada sosok rendahan sepertiku."

Dengan itu Jungkook berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi, membawa serta emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti sidang, tapi tanpa aura mencekam. Hanya lingkaran kecil tapi aura berbeda. Jungkook jadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin, gugup.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa jati dirimu?" Taehyung yang merasa paling dibohongi memulai sidang kecil-kecilan itu.

"Kalau kukatakan sebenarnya aku tahu, kau akan lakukan apa? Tak ada bedanya aku memiliki _talent_ atau tidak. Kalian semua tetap akan menaruh curiga padaku." Kebiasaan Jungkook muncul lagi. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa selama ini kau salah satu dari kami, bukan begitu?" Jimin mencoba menengahi.

"Ya."

Lainnya terdiam, merasa cukup Jimin saja yang selesaikan. Sambil bertanya-tanya tanpa suara juga, kalau memang Jungkook kesatria mengapa kemarin itu ia tak gunakan saja kalungnya?

"Boleh kulihat kalungmu?" Tanya Jimin lembut. Membuat desiran halus menghampiri semua orang di sana.

Jungkook diam saja, tapi Jimin merasakan Jungkook berkata iya dari matanya. Okay, Jimin mulai merasa lucu dengan telepatinya bersama Jungkook. Jimin mengambil langkah mendekati Jungkook, selanjutnya tanpa pikir panjang sedikit menarik kalung dengan batu biru di sana. Dan itu terlihat menarik bagi Jungkook. Mata coklat bening milik bangsawan di hadapannya tampak benar-benar mengagumkan. Membuat Jungkook membayangkan bagaimana bila bola mata itu berwarna biru seperti safirnya.

"Kau _double power_ , benar bukan?" Jimin mendongakkan wajah.

Lagi, Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja. Ia masih tenggelam dalam imajinya.

" _Double power_!? Mengapa kau tak masuk internal istana dari dulu?" Hosoek seperti biasa merespon paling heboh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Jungkook mencoba acuh. Tapi nyatanya berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang mengharap satu hal lain.

"Hanya Namjoon hyung yang memikiki _double power_ di sini. Kau akan sangat berguna." Hoseok berkomentar lagi.

"Apa satu _talent_ -mu yang lain?" Tanya Jimin menyusul. Ia sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Jungkook.

"Sama seperti Namjoon hyung. Aku juga seorang pemanah."

"Ah! Benarkah!? Kau harus mengajariku juga lain kali!" Jimin tersenyum cerah. Sangat. Membuat iri yang lain, tetutama Namjoon.

"Kehormatan bagiku." Jungkook membungkuk. Begitu ia tegakkan lagi badannya, ia serasa disambut dengan sejumput harapan baru dari tatapan Jimin. Jungkook bergejolak.

 _Dari awal kau memang sudah membuatku jatuh, Jimin. Tapi aku juga akan berusaha melawan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merupakan keputusan bersama tentang merahasiakan identitas Jungkook. Maka dari itu, ketika pertemuan dengan Raja diadakan, Jungkook diberitahu untuk tetap diam di dalam paviliun para kesatria. Sedangkan yang lain tengah berkumpul di depan paviliun utama. Seperti biasa, hanya rapat tentang penambahan pasukan dan senjata, tak ada yang lebih penting. Tapi selalu, Jimin diperintahkan keluar paling akhir oleh sang Raja. Tidak seorang pun tahu apa yang membuat Raja selalu menahan keponakannya lebih lama. Semua hanya menganggap itu adalah privasi, maka tak ada juga satupun yang bertanya. Dan para Kesatria akan dengan setia berdiri di halaman paviliun utama, menunggu sang Putra Mahkota keluar. Seperti biasa.

"Kalian benar-benar yakin Jungkook hanyalah kesatria yang memang tak tertarik dengan masalah internal istana?" Taehyung yang dari awalnya memang curiga ingin mencoba membahas tentang Jungkook lagi.

"Aku yakin. Tapi juga berpikiran lain." Hanya Seokjin yang mau menimpali.

"Apa itu?

Seokjin yakin walau saat ini yang lain hanya diam, mereka juga ingin tahu penilainnya tentang Jungkook. "Semua seperti ia sengajakan. Tentang ketidaktertarikannya untuk masuk istana, bukankah itu secara tak langsung melanggar sumpah untuk rakyat dan Tuannya?"

Namjoon menyela. "Karena sedari awal dia memang belum pernah mengucapkan sumpah maka ia seolah sengaja melanggar. Dia sendiri berkata bahwa dirinya tidak lahir di sini, bukan?" setidaknya walaupun Namjoon memiliki rasa iri, dia masih mencoba membela Jungkook entah karena apa.

"Tidak lahir di sini itu, apa maksudnya?" Hoseok mulai ikut mendebat.

"Mungkin ia lahir tidak di sekitar istana. Dan itu yang membuat dirinya tak terpikat pada istana walau mengetahui fakta dirinya adalah kesatria." Namjoon membalas lagi. Dirinya seperti berharap kepercayaan tinggi pada Jungkook. Mungkin juga itu karena merasa keduanya akan menjadi figur yang nantinya paling diandalkan.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya ia adalah sosok dari kegelapan?" suara dingin Yoongi seperti menampar mereka semua.

"J-jangan sembarangan. Konyol sekali kesatria berasal dari sana."

"Namjoon, sadarlah sedikit. Dia terlalu tahu tentang sejarah masa lalu dan juga tak ada keinginan untuknya bersumpah." Taehyung seolah tengah berkompromi kontra.

"Kita sendiri yang berkata padanya untuk tidak melaksanakan pengangkatan, Taehyung. Ingat itu!"

Semua diam. Benar-benar diam. Rasa percaya itu seolah memang tak pernah dibangun untuk Jungkook. Atau mungkin, hanya Namjoon yang masih mau berusaha percaya.

"Kalau seandainya memang itu yang terjadi, kenyataan mengerikan Jimin memberikan cahayanya untuk musuhnya sendiri." Lagi, hanya Taehyung yang paling mantap membuka suara.

Terdengar helaan keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Cukup untuk kita tenang jika dirinya belum mulai merugikan."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Taehyung bersiap membentak, reflex karena kaget. Tapi emosi anak ini memang sulit sekali dibatasi.

Yoongi yang merasa tak dihargai ikut meninggikan nadanya, membuat atmosfer mendadak keruh. "Berpikirlah maju sedikit! Kita bisa saja membunuhnya langsung bila kita mau-"

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita lakukan!?" Taehyung menyalak tak puas.

Kali ini Yoongi menajamkan perkataannya.

"Karena ketika kau berhasil membunuh Jungkook, artinya kau membunuh Jimin dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Semua diam. Kalimat itu memang tajam, menohok keras, dan membuat bungkam.

Selanjutnya Taehyung mengumpat pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

Jujur aku benar-benar tidak pede publish ini. Beda dengan cerita lain yang pernah aku publish, rasanya membangun kepercayaan diri untuk yang satu ini terlamapau sulit. Kadang ketika di tengah-tengah menulis kemudian terkena _writer block,_ selalu tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk delete ini cerita karena rasanya seperti bertele-tele, berjalan tanpa inti sama sekali.

Btw, terima kasih sangat untuk reviewnya. Berhubung kuota mepet aku jadi tidak bisa balas review. Maaf.. dan aku sangat berharap dengan respon kalian semuaa untuk chapter ini.. TERIMA KASIH.

Oh iya satu hal lagi, berhubung ini sudah mendekati UAS, aku harus fokus. Setidaknya aku berpikiran untuk update satu minggu sekali tapi itu nanti begitu liburan datang. Jadi, SAMPAI JUMPA BULAN DESEMBER! :D

Ada bebarapa info penting yang ingin aku paparkan, karena rasanya tak mungkin dimasukkan dalam cerita.

Raja saat ini adalah paman Jimin. Permudah saja jawaban jika kalian bertanya mengapa bukan Jimin secara ia adalah Putra Mahkota. Aku hanya ingin membuat segalanya terlihat _simple_ , tapi cobalah kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika ayah Jimin kehilangan nyawa saat perang, Jimin masih bayi. So, hanya adik Raja yang bisa meneruskan tahta.

Masalah mengapa semua kesatria dengan bebas menyentuh Jimin bahkan jarang memanggilnya dengan santunan, karena mereka _terbiasa_ dan juga memang membiasakan diri. Mengingat Jimin senang berjalan keluar istana, perlu dirahasiakan sosoknya yang seorang Putra Mahkota sekaligus 'pembawa cahaya'.

Sedari awal aku tak menjelaskan tentang mereka memang berada dalam peradaban kerajaan kuno atau modern. Jadi untuk yang ini kuserahkan pada pembaca sekalian bagaimana membayangkanya. Toh, aku tidak memasukkan berbagai macam jenis adat istana.

Untuk saat ini kupikir hanya 3 point itu. Masalah-masalah selanjutnya bisa aku urus nanti.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Aku merasa terbebani sendiri dengan pairing yang kuciptakan. Jadi terpaksa aku buang pairing selain KookMin, dan untuk VMin akan muncul sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Maaf bila mengecewakan kalian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mendadak sedikit merajut jarak dengan Jungkook sejak itu, bahkan mendekati satu bulan terakhir. Hanya menunduk tiap kali bertemu dan berkata sepatah-patah. Sekedar salam sapa ataupun 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Membuat keduanya jadi semakin canggung dan terasa aneh.

Jimin sudah kembali diperbolehkan keluar, setidaknya karena ia memaksa. Ia berkata ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan berniat pergi sendiri, namun 'pengawal'nya memaksa ikut. Maka dari itu, dia pasrah saja. Jungkook tentu mendapat ajakan. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam di istana. Entah karena apa.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin ke mana?" Hoseok bertanya begitu gerbang utama mereka lewati.

"Ughh.. kalau aku katakan, kalian pasti melarang." Jimin berjalan mendahului dengan cepat, membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon yang paling depan jadi ikut berlari menyusul.

"Karena kau berkata begitu, pasti tempat yang mengerikan." Taehyung menahan langkah Jimin, menghadangnya telak.

Jimin mendengus. "Aku ingin ke perbatasan." Katanya berbisik.

"Untuk apa? Mencari tahu tentang Jungkook?" Taehyung kembali bertanya gusar.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Kumohoonnn… bukankah kalian ikut? Maka aku yakin tak akan ada apa-apa."

"Tidak. Terakhir kali kau menjadi keras kepala, kami serasa ikut mati. Ayo kembali." Namjoon menarik tangan kiri Jimin sedikit kasar, membuat ia mendesis karena lukanya berdenyut tiba-tiba.

" _H-hyung_.."

Rintihan tersebut membuat Namjoon melepas genggamannya kilat dan memandang Jimin mengisyaratkan maaf.

"Nah, lihat. Kau bisa apa jika ada sesuatu nanti." Hoseok protes keras. Benar-benar menentang sepertinya.

"Aku menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kanan, _hyung_. Jangan membuat segalanya jadi alasan untuk pulang."

Namjoon mulai tampak kesal. Taehyung apa lagi. Baginya, Jungkook benar-benar masalah.

"Dengarkan kami, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mencari tahu apapun karena itu pasti bukan hal bagus. Percayalah. Selama ini kau bukan sosok yang pembangkang, Jimin. Jangan hanya karena satu orang yang mendadak muncul jadi mengubah segalanya." Taehyung mencoba membujuk, namun terbukti menjurus pada memaksa.

Jimin menyipitan mata membuat dahinya berkerut. Kemudian mendesah keras. Entah mengapa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah." Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Melewati Yoongi dan Seokjin yang sedari tadi memang diam.

Kemudian begitu Jimin masuk kembali melewati gerbang utama, yang lain hanya melempar pandang tak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di paviliunnya kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa pergi sendiri, namun Taehyung terlalu pintar untuk mencegahnya. Ia berpikir keras mencari cara. Dan sesuatu muncul mampir dalam otak. Membuat jarinya mengetuk meja konstan sembari tersenyum kecil.

Tepat sekali, karena ada rapat mengenai pembahasan strategi perang siang ini. Seharusnya Jimin memang hadir karena ia menjadi pion utama setelah raja. Namun ia benar-benar harus pergi hari ini juga.

Jimin bangkit, dan berjalan keluar paviliun. Tidak menemukan yang lain sama sekali. Mungkin mereka langsung pergi ke lapangan pelatihan meninggalkannya.

"Dewa menyayangiku…" Ia menggumam dan berjalan cepat menuju paviliun raja.

Hanya saja, begitu mendekati tujuan, niatnya terhenti kala melihat sosok sang raja yang berada di samping kamarnya sendiri. Dari gerakkan tubuh, Jimin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pamannya tengah berbicara pada seseorang. Ia bisa saja pergi dan kembali nanti. Tetapi rasa penasarannya justru menyeruak ke permukaan.

Raja tak mungkin mengajak orang berbicara tepat di dekat paviliunnya sendiri. Tamu itu harusnya bisa masuk. Dan karena itulah, ia sudah memutar ke sisi lain untuk mencari tahu. Dari tempatnya, Jimin bisa melihat sang paman dan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagi Jungkook.

"Apa paman melihat Jungkook berkeliaran? Sial, seharusnya dia tetap di dalam paviliun tadi." Jimin hendak mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri, tetapi dia kembali terhenti begitu pendengarannya menangkap pembicaraan samar-samar.

Bila memang tak salah, maka pamannya tengah berucap "aku merindukanmu." Dan lucunya (bagi Jimin), itu ditujukan untuk Jungkook.

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar runyam di otak. Ia berusaha menajamkan telinga tetapi posisinya terlalu jauh. Jadi mungkin ia mengandalkan keberuntungan saja.

"Sayangnya, tidak denganku. Aku benar-benar tersanjung Anda masih mau menemuiku." Kali ini Jimin mendengar jelas apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Seharusnya kau yang langsung menemuiku begitu kau masuk ke sini."

"Tidak. Walau aku tahu, aku di sini karena ketidak sengajaan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, apa aku memancing? Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jungkook tidak benar-benar ingin pergi. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan Jimin di dekatnya, walau tak yakin apakah Jimin memang sedang menyadap atau hanya lewat. Karena auranya tidak begitu kentara.

"Sebentar, bagaimana dengan… Tiffany?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook mengatupkan rahangnya. "Anda benar-benar mengerikan. Dia sudah pergi. Ibuku sudah lama mati." Ucapannya sarat dengan kemarahan.

"A-apa? Bukankah Tiffany dan kau tinggal aman di dekat perbatasan?" sang Raja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Hanya itu yang Anda tahu? Sepertinya Anda memang hanya memanfaatkan Ibu saja. Ibuku, dibuang oleh almarhum raja dan permaisurinya sebelum Anda membawa pergi sang Putra Mahkota untuk perlindungan. Dan kami hidup dalam penderitaan juga rasa ketakutan yang mungkin tidak pernah Anda bayangkan." Jungkook tak bisa menahannya. Tidak lagi setelah delapan belas tahun waktunya.

"Bukankah permaisuri meninggal begitu Putra Mahkota lahir?"

Jungkook tersenyum remeh. "Apa Anda melihat sendiri permaisuri mati? Yang kutahu, satu minggu Anda diselimuti pepohonan hutan, sang permaisuri bersama seseorang rela pergi ke perbatasan dan masuk ke daerah gelap hanya untuk membuang kami. Benar-benar mengerikan."

"S-sungguh? Jangan pernah berbicara gila mengenai mendiang ratu."

"Anda yang gila!" Jungkook meradang. "Tidak tahukah seberapa menderitanya Ibu demi menyelamatkanku? Tak tahukah Anda berapa kali ia menjual nyawanya sendiri demi aku hidup!?"

Jungkook tersengal. Ia kemudian menarik kalung di lehernya kasar dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah sang Raja.

"Seharusnya Anda tahu apa ini."Nadanya tegas menantang.

Raja hanya menatap kalung biru safir itu tercengang. "Itu kalung yang kuberikan pada ibumu ketika ia pergi ke perbatasan."

"Benar! Dan perjuangan terakhirnya demi membiarkan aku hidup adalah, membrikan seluruh tubuhnya pada _Shadow_ dan menukarkan dengan kekuatan gila ini. Ia berkata dengan kalung ini aku bisa masuk ke negeri seberang dan menemuimu. Sayangnya begitu aku tahu segala hal, aku menyesal datang."

"Jungkook-"

"Bagiku, sangat-sangat terlambat jika Anda meminta maaf. Karena Anda benar-benar tidak tulus mencintainya." Jungkook menarik mundur tangannya untuk memasang kembali kalung tersebut.

"Bukan begitu. Seharusnya kau tahu aku juga mendapati daulat raja untuk melindungi anaknya."

"Dan karena itu Anda membiarkan keluarga sendiri dalam jalan kematian."

Sang Raja terlonjak. "Dengar-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf itu." Jungkook tampak teguh.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Lagi, Jungkook tersenyum remeh. "Anda yakin?"

Sang Raja diam menunggu.

"Matilah untukku dan jadikan aku pemimpin."

"Baiklah." Raja menjawab mantap, tak tampak ragu sama sekali.

Jungkook mengernyit. Bukannya melebar karena puas, senyumnya justru hilang.

"Kau tak akan menjadi Raja semudah itu. Singkirkan Putra Mahkota dengan tanganmu sendiri." Kali ini ganti si pria yang lebih tua menampilkan senyum kemenangan liciknya. Karena faktaya, dia mengetahui satu hal. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin. Karena kau tak kalah gilanya denganku, seharusnya kau mampu."

Jungkook mendadak mengarahkan pukulannya namun ia hanya menampik udara kosong. Sang Raja sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, dan membisikkan kata. "Anggap aku memang menggunakan Ibumu demi mendapat kekuasaan. Aku sendiri yang memang membunuh permaisuri dan membuat raja lengah hingga diserang _Shadow_. Kau ingin tahu siapa yang membantuku membunuh sang raja? Ibumu. Karena sedari awal dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk membantu mendapat kekuasaan."

Wajah Jungkook memerah hebat. Apa ini?

Ia berbalik dan melangkah mundur menjauhi pria di depannya.

Raja itu menyeringai. "Kau tak sepintar itu, nak. Masih banyak berita lalu-lalang yang kau lewatkan jika ingin menjatuhkanku sekarang."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali melakukan penyerangan.

Sedangkan Jimin melangkah mundur saat itu juga. Ia pergi dengan cepat, melewatkan satu hal penting lainnya.

"Ikuti saja permainanku. Kau bisa menjadi raja dan biarkan aku yang memusnahkan Jimin."

"Brengsek!" Pada akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat lagi kepalan tangannya, namun sang Raja maju menahannya cepat.

"Sebelum itu, jangan biarkan perasaanmu tumbuh makin dalam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Jimin pergi keluar juga dengan jubah panjangnya. Sendirian. Menutupi seluruh tubuh juga menunduk dengan langkah tak tentu. Tak peduli tatapn yang berlabuh padanya penuh kecurigaan. Jimin mampu bergeming tak peduli, hingga sampai kakiknya memijak tanah yang sama dengan satu bulan lalu bila tak salah mengingat. Sesuatu dalam memorinya tentang kejadian lampau datang. Menciptakan bayangan buram dalam matanya. Seolah kejadian itu kembali lagi ia lihat.

 _Jungkook…_

Jimin perlahan turun, memijak rerumputan dan kembali melihat bekas kunai itu masih di sana. Sudah tak tertancap lagi, namun masih menyisakan lingkaran rerumputan coklat kering. Ia hanya menatapnya miris. Rumput itu mati.

Dia berhenti tepat di pinggiran sungai. Memandang lurus kilauan air yang membentang luas seperti danau. Airnya sendiri mengalir tenang tak beriak. Jimin kemudian berjongkok. Mencelupkan ujung-ujung jarinya santai, merasakan air menelisik lewat. Lalu menaikkan tangannya dan melihat bulir-bulir itu menetes jatuh. Bagi Jimin, ini terlihat cantik. Maka dari itu, ia mengulangi kegiatannya beberapa kali hingga merasa jenuh sendirinya.

"Huftt…" helaan itu keluar begitu saja. Entah karena apa, yang jelas sebagi bentuk kegundahan.

Jimin merebahkan diri dengan santainya, menelentang. Membuat wajahnya tersiram cahaya matahari langsung dan mata itu mengerut dalam hingga terpejam karena silaunya. Jimin otamatis saja mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membantu menutupi wajah, namun terhenti lantaran denyutan sakit itu kembali datang. Aneh, lukanya sudah membaik walau menyisakan bekas, namun rasa sakitnya lama sekali hilang. Dan karena itu, pikirannya kembali berputar mengingat Jungkook.

 _Jungkook…_

"Aku di sini."

Mendengar suara yang mendadak mampir, Jimin lekas membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati wajah Jungkook terpajang tepat atasnya. Membungkuk, membuat matahari terhalang menerpa. Selanjutnya, Jimin hanya membelalak kaget.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Itu membuat Jimin terduduk dengan segera. Kemudian memutar posisi menatap sosok yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Kau mengikutiku? Bersama siapa?" Jimin melongok sedikit untuk melihat ke jalan setapak di atas, siapa tahu 'kakak-kakak'nya juga datang. Dan dia tersenyum kecil begitu tak mendapati kelimanya.

Begitu wajahnya mendongak lagi untuk menagih jawaban pada Jungkook, ia malah disuguhi pandangan dari sepasang mata yang aneh.

"Apa?" tidak salah jika Jimin bertanya heran.

Jungkook seolah tersadar. Jimin bisa melihat bahunya berjengit kecil. Mungkin dia melamun.

"Kau tidak tahu sedari tadi aku di sebelah sana?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan menunjuk satu posisi berjarak beberapa meter.

Jimin ikut menolehkan kepalanya, tentu saja. "Ah, benarkah? Aku sungguh tak melihat. Lalu, untuk apa ke sini?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau memanggilku?"

Rahang Jimin sukses terbuka. "Hah? Aku? Tidak!"

Kerutan itu masih bertahan. "Tapi aku mendengarnya di sini." Jungkook mengetukkan jari di pelipisnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau jelas-jelas memanggil namaku dua kali. Yang pertama memang kukira itu aneh, tapi kau benar-benar memanggilku."

Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya menyangkal. "Sungguh tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mendengar dengan otak? Apa kau memiliki kemampuan lain?"

Wajah Jungkook mendadak berubah datar. Ia maju mendekat kemudian menurunkan tubuh dan berkata, "Maksudku, ini seperti telepati. Kau bodoh atau apa?" dengan itu Jungkook memberi sentilan keras di dahi Jimin.

"Hei!" Jimin mengerang keras dan memundurkan wajah, tak lupa melindungi dahinya takut-takut hadiah kecil itu mampir lagi. "Sakit, Jungkook." Jimin mengusap kasar dahinya itu, dan ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika sudah memerah.

Jungkook mendecak. "Aku yakin benar kau sedang memikirkanku tadi." Dia mendekatkan kombinasi jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk didekatkan pada dahi Jimin. Seperti biasa, cahaya biru seolah keluar dari ujung jari-jarinya. Dan itu cukup membantu karena dahi Jimin terasa normal lagi, tidak berdenyut ngilu.

Jimin menurunkan katupan tangannya dari dahi, naluri saja. Kali ini bukan hanya dahinya yang memerah, namun menjalar ke segala permukaan wajah. Dan ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Nah benar, bukan? Kalau begitu tidak salah bila aku datang."Jungkook ikut bersila di depan Jimin. Wajah yang memerah itu artinya benar, bukan?

"Tapi aku tidak berniat memanggilmu! Lagipula siapa yang menyangka kau bisa membaca pikiran dalam jarak dekat." Jimin mengeluh. Ia mengalihkan pasang matanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Jimin. Tapi kita berdua bisa saling mengetahui."

Kalimat itu berhasil membawa wajah Jimin menatap Jungkook lagi. "Kita? Kau dan aku?"

"Tentu. Mau coba?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. Ini menarik menurutnya.

"Coba kau memanggilku lagi." Perintah Jungkook.

Lagi, Jimin mengangguk patuh seperti bocah.

 _Hai, Jungkook._

Jungkook tersenyum lucu.

 _Lihat, benar bukan? Kau bisa mendengarku?_

Jimin mendadak bertepuk tangan. "Wah, hebat! Apa aku benar-benar bisa mendengar suara pikiran orang lain?"

"Sudah kukatakan hanya kita, Jimin. Berdua." Jungkook menegaskan.

Mendadak Jimin merengut. "Ehhh, kenapaa?"

"Karena cahayamu." Jungkook menjawab pendek.

Jimin terbungkam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan Jungkook tahu benar tentang apa.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang cahaya. Hanya saja aku mulai bisa merasakan auramu juga bila kau datang atau berposisi di dekatku. Tenang saja, kita bisa saling memblokir bila sedang tidak ingin." Jungkook bangkit berdiri.

Jimin kembali mendongak. "Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk yakin. "Cukup membatasi pikiranmu, kemudian benar-benar berniat tak ingin menerima pesan apapun."

"Akan kucoba. Kau cobalah bicara denganku." Dan Jimin kemudian memantapkan hati untuk memblokir pikirannya. Menatap Jungkook yang juga terdiam. Beberapa menit keduanya hanya saling tatap, dan Jimin merasa tak tahan jadi ia angkat bicara. "Jangan-jangan kau hanya diam. Coba ganti kau yang memblokirku. "

"Keras kepala." Jungkook menggerutu kecil, tapi menurut juga.

Jimin mengucapkan satu kalimat dan ia merasa kalimat itu hanya memantul kembali di otaknya. Seperti berdengung. Jelas berbeda dengan tadi. Ia paham sekarang.

"Aku percaya."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook hanya berbalik dengan santainya. "Ayo kutemani kau pulang."

Jimin diam, tak merubah posisi sama sekali. "Tidak. Aku tak mau kembali ke sana."

Jungkook berhenti mengambil langkah, namun masih menampakkan punggungnya. Perkataan Jimin membuatnya semakin yakin bila pria itu mendengar segalanya tadi.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana, jangan khawatir. Lupakan yang tadi."

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?"

"Kembali pulang."

Jimin menundukkan wajah. Itu artinya, Jungkook pergi. Jimin tiba-tiba bisa merasakan separuh dirinya hilang. Tidak, memang pada awalnya separuh miliknya hilang. Namun untuk yang ini Jimin merasakan ketidak realaan.

"Kembalilah, tak apa. Rajamu tidak akan melakukan apapun. Karena nyatanya, aku memang hanya membawa masalah."

"Tidak." Jimin menyanggah cepat. "Aku tidak boleh membuang kemungkinan yang ada. Jika paman memang benar-benar berani membunuh orang tuaku, maka melenyapkanku juga bukan masalah baginya."

"Jimin, jangan membuka pikiran untuk hal lain karena tidak semua benar. Cukup kembali pulang dan hiduplah lagi seperti mulanya." Jungkook membawa langkahnya kembali pergi.

Jimin segera bangkit, kemudian menahan kepergian Jungkook dengan (kebetulan) saling mengaitkan kelingking. "Tidak bisa begitu aku menerima banyak hal. Aku harus benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Mana yang benar antara kau dan paman."

Jungkook sama sekali tak menyahut. Ia menarik jarinya, namun refleks Jimin untuk menahan ternyata lebih cepat. "Kumohon. Aku yakin kau mengenal seseorang yang mengetahui segalanya."

Jungkook tampak mulai menimbang beberapa hal. Apapun itu yang penting membuat ayahnya tak bisa berkutik lagi. Bahkan jika memang harus menggunakan Jimin, ia mau tak mau melakukannya.

Maka masih dengan mencoba yakin, Jungkook melepas tautan jarinya. Ia berbalik, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jimin erat.

"Kau memilih pilihanmu sendiri dan kebetulan kita memiliki mimpi yang sama. Ayo."

Jungkook mulai berlari. Sedangkan Jimin mengikuti sembari mengeratkan gandengannya.

Keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam penuh ketenangan. Jungkook di depan dan Jimin mengekor. Ia hanya terus menunduk menatap setapak, kemudian berhenti begitu Jungkook dirasanya juga berhenti. Ketika Jimin mendongak, dia bisa melihat tembok tinggi menjulang dengan tiga pintu besar, pintu besar utama. Ini mendekati daerah perbatasan.

"Berapa lama kita berjalan?" Jimin bertanya.

"Mungkin satu setengah jam? Seharusnya tidak sampai satu jam jika menunggang kuda." Jungkook masih berdiri di tempat, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Atau, seseorang?

"Hei, mana ada orang berniat kabur dadakan membawa kuda." Jimin berkata gemas. "Tapi, kau menunggu apa?"

"Aku yakin tanda pengenalmu tak kau bawa, dan kau takkan mungkin bisa keluar. Mendekat padaku."

Begitu Jungkook selesai bicara, Jimin segera melangkah maju tetetapi tetap berada di belakang pria itu.

"Gunakan tudungmu, usahakan jangan terlihat siapapun."

Jimin segera saja mengenakan tudungnya. Mendadak dadanya berdebar mendengar suara berat seorang pria datang memanggil nama Jungkook. Kemudian pria itu mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan keduanya. Membuat Jimin beringsut makin mendekati tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya pria itu cepat paham.

"Karena aku butuh bantuan."

Dia lalu tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa. Seandainya kau tak menolongku, aku tak akan mau menjadi suruhanmu seperti ini."

"Sayangnya takdir berkata lain, _hyung_."

Namanya Chanyeol. Dan ia berhutang sebuah nyawa pada Jungkook. Itu terjadi ketika Jungkook hendak melewati batas daerahnya dengan perbatasan dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah dikuntit _Shadow_ yang mencari tubuh baru.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Bisakah membantu kami keluar?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum lebar melihat sosok tersembunyi di balik pria itu. "Seingatku kau masuk ke sini tanpa membawa siapapun. Apa kau 'membelinya'?"

Dalam hati Jimin menggeram keras. Lancang sekali.

Jungkook diam-diam menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke balik tubuh dan menangkap tepat telapak Jimin. Menggenggam dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat Jimin kembali merasa tak tentu di tubuhnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang kaya yang bisa membeli budak?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras kali ini. "Bahkan jika kau mampu, aku tak akan mengambil milik orang lain. Jadi?"

"Kali ini aku berhutang nyawa dan dia ganti memerlukan bantuanku. Tapi untuk yang ini aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Lalu kau akan mengajaknya pulang? Ke rumahmu?"

"Karena itu lebih baik daripada mati dibunuh." Jungkook mengeratkan lagi genggamannya begitu merasa jemari Jimin menegang keras.

"Ah, sepertinya kau jatuh hati pada tahanan? Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?"

"Cukup katakan kau bisa membantu atau tidak?" Jungkook mulai tampak habis sabarnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau butuhkan? Tanda pengenal?"

"Berapa lama untuk itu?"

"Dua hari?" Chanyeol sendiri berucap tak yakin.

"Sial! Itu takkan cukup. Kami harus keluar hari ini."

"Maka, dia harus mau masuk ke kotak pengiriman makanan." Chanyeol berkata ringan.

"Lakukan apapun yang mungkin."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pedagang wine biasanya akan lewat pukul tiga. Itu yang tercepat dan teraman karena penjaga pintu besar tidak pernah memeriksa detail kotak-kotak wine. Rela menunggu?"

Jungkook menghela. Itu lebih baik daripada menanti hingga dua hari, tapi tetap terlalu lama. Namun dia bisa apa?

"Baiklah. Pukul tiga tepat. Aku akan ke kedai seperti biasa, hyung."

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol kemudian berlari pergi seraya berteriak, "Mungkin bisa kuusahakan paling tidak satu jam."

Kini Jimin sudah berani mendongak. Wajahnya merengut kesal. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku dikatakan budak yang dibeli. Benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Diam dan turuti saja."

"Jadi, kita harus ke mana setelah ini?" Jimin mengangkat tangan hendak membuka tudungnya, namun Jungkook mencegah. Jadi Jimin menurut saja kemudian mengikuti ke mana Jungkook pergi.

"Isi perutmu sebelum kita pergi. Aku yakin kau takkan mau memakan apapun setelah tiba di rumahku."

Keduanya tidak berjalan lama, karena kedai yang dituju letaknya di pinggir jalan. Cukup tertutup dan Jimin yakin Jungkook pasti memilih tempat yang aman. Mengambil meja di ujung, Jimin baru membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka." Jungkook berkata sebelum kembali ke depan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Apapun itu yang berkuah. Dan jangan beri aku arak." Bagi Jimin, kedai-kedai kecil sejenis ini selalu menyediakan arak untuk pembeli, siapapun. Jimin sangat tidak menyukai itu.

"Aku juga bukan peminum. Tunggu di sini."

Jimin bergumam setuju. Lagipula dia akan ke mana tanpa Jungkook? Begitu pria itu pergi, Jimin merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Benar-benar merasa lelah. Bukan fisik, melainkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Mendadak saja ia teringat dengan Seokjin dan yang lain.

"Kalau mereka menemukanku, aku tak akan pernah bisa pergi ke manapun lagi." Jimin menggerutu.

"Kau bisa kabur seperti ini." Suara Jungkook terdengar, disusul dengan deritan kursi yang beradu serta nampan logam yang bertemu kayu meja.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya cepat, telinganya berdenging. Ia menatap Jungkook kesal. Sebelum ia benar-benar mengoceh protes, Jungkook lebih dulu memasukkan sepotong tahu ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin bungkam, mengunyah sebal.

"Makan dan diam." Jungkook memerintah datar. Jimin berdecak, namun menurut juga. Menyuapkan sesendok sup rumput laut dengan perlahan.

Keduanya kembali dalam dunia ketenangan. Bahkan denting antar logam pun tak terdengar karena tersamarkan riuhnya pasar. Jungkook selesai makan lebih dulu, dan dia hanya bersandar menunggu Jimin sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri menatapnya aneh. "Apa kau tak ada pekerjaan lain selain memandangiku seperti itu? Tak nyaman rasanya."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Baiklah. Susul aku ke belakang kedai bila sudah selesai." Kemudian ia bangkit dan keluar memutari bangunan mungil tersebut.

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, kembali menikmati santapannya. Beberapa suap dan selesai. Setelah menanyai si bibi apakah makanannya sudah dibayar (dan tentu sudah), dia baru keluar dan berjalan ke belakang kedai. Ada tanah lapang di sana, dengan satu pohon berkayu besar. Jimin melihat beberapa kertas tergantung di ranting-rantingnya. Membuat dia tau itu pohon untuk menggantung permohonan.

Ia mengedar mata mencari sosok Jungkook. Ternyata pria itu hanya tegak bersandar di pohon sana. Tangannya tampak bermain dengan kalung batu biru milik sendiri, membuat Jimin tertegun. Lagi, pikiran-pikiran tak mengenkkan itu masuk. Namun dia menggeleng berniat mengusir gerombolan opini tak berwujud, kemudaian tersenyum kecil dan berlari mendekat.

"Jungkook." Ia berkata riang begitu tepat berdiri di depan Jungkook

"Sudah selesai?" Yang disapa berbasa-basi.

"Uhm.." Jimin mengangguk saja. "Ada apa dengan kalungmu?"

"Hanya berpikiran, sepertinya hidupku menjadi rancu karena kalung ini." Jungkook berhenti memainkan benda itu, namun Jimin bisa melihat jelas cahaya birunya terang kemudian meredup, begitu seterusnya.

"Tapi kalung itu berharga bagimu, bukan?" Jimin berniat mengatakan bahwa itu kalung pemberian ibunya, namun takut Jungkook akan tersinggung atau apa.

"Tidak semenarik itu. Aku bahkan bisa memberikannya pada siapapun. Hanya saja, itu seperti tak menghargai ibuku sama sekali." Jungkook menatap kalung di tangannya tajam.

Jimin diam saja. Karena pikirannya terbang kembali pada percakapan antara Jungkook dengan… ayahnya? Benarkah?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jungkook rupanya sudah memakai kembali kalungnya, dan batu biru itu berhenti berkedip.

"Kau ini, siapa?" Jimin bertanya pelan.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar. Di saat seperti ini mengapa Jimin sempat bertanya.

"Kau boleh anggap aku musuhmu atau siapapun. Terserah." Kemudian ia melangkah maju menjauhi Jimin.

Jimin sendiri jadi merasa bodoh. Bertanya seperti itu tak hanya menyakiti Jungkook, tapi juga dengan dirinnya.

 _Maaf._

"Tidak perlu. Lupakan saja." Suara Jungkook terdengar menjauh.

Jimin terkesiap. Sial, karena memikirkan Jungkook tanpa sengaja ia seperti mengirim pesan untuk pria itu. Jimin menutup wajahnya malu. Jika seperti ini terus menerus, Jungkook bisa tahu apa saja yang dipikirkannya.

"Jika kau masih belum bisa mengontrol, aku saja yang memblokir pikiran." Jungkook terdengar makin jauh.

Jimin akhirnya membalik tubuh untuk melihat seberapa jarak yang tercipta, namun wajahnya langsung merengut jengkel begitu daun-daun di atasnya berguguran turun. Jimin berdecak dan melihat Jungkook yang sudah memegang busur panahnya sambil tertawa. Ia mendongak dan bisa melihat anak panah menancap manis di dahan yang menaunginya.

"Kau kurang kerjaan sekali!" Jimin berteriak sambil menjejak tanah kesal. Tangan terangkat mengusak surai hitamnya guna mengusir jatuh daun-daun itu.

"Lucu sekali bila kau selalu terlihat bodoh seperti itu." Jungkook masih saja tertawa.

"Yaaaa!" Dan Jimin masih melengking kesal. "Menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar marah. Kemarilah." Jungkook mengayunkan tangannya memberi kode pada Jimin agar mendekat.

Jimin mau-mau saja, karena nyatanya dia sudah berdiri menghadap Jungkook. Ingin rasanya menendang tulang kaki pria di depannya ini, namun itu jika saja Jimin tidak ikut merasa sakit setelahnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bermain, bukan? Ini." Jungkook dengan santainya menawarkan busur untuk Jimin. Dan itu membuat Jimin memberinya tatapan curiga.

"Apa? Kau tahu aku tidak semahir Namjoon hyung. Ingin menertawaknku lagi?" Walau berkata begitu, Jimin mengambil busur itu.

Jungkook menggeleng heran. "Tak tahu malu."

Jimin rasa-rasanya makin mendidih. "Jungkook!"

"Berbalik, cepat." Jungkook segera memegang kedua bahu Jimin dan membalikkan tubuh pria mungil itu. Diam-diam mengucapkan sesuatu dan tangannya turun mengusap bekas luka Jimin. Ia tahu jika itu masih terasa sakit. Jelas saja, karena dia juga merasakannya dengan baik.

Selanjutnya Jungkook menarik satu mata panah dari punggungnya sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan pada tubuh Jimin dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Setidaknya kau masih bisa meletakkan anak panah dan membidik dengan baik, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Jimin menggaet cepat anak panah itu dan memposisikan kedua lengannya dengan baik. Tidak sadar sama sekali bila lengan kirinya membaik. "Apa yang harus aku tembak?"

"Lubang di sana. Coba arahkan." Jungkook menunjuk sebuah lubang di tengah pohon yang masih terjangkau mata. Ia sudah kembali menurunkan tangan bebas.

Jimin menarik dengan kuat, dan melepaskannya tanpa pikir panjang. Anak panah itu memang melesat gesit. Tapi jauh sekali dari bidikkan. Membuat Jimin berbalik menatap Jungkook dengan wajah kusut. "Lihat? Tertawalah."

"Kau ini menyedihkan sekali." Jungkook kembali mengambil anak panahnya dan membalikkan lagi badan Jimin. "Coba lihat."

Jungkook sudah mengambil alih busurnya, membuat Jimin salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih berdiri kaku di antara lengan Jungkook. Di tengah-tengah dan tak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya buyar saat itu juga. Runyam dan tidak jelas. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini jika Namjoon yang di belakangnya.

Suara tancapan si mata panah berhasil mebuat konsentrasi Jimin kembali. Namun tak lama, tubuhnya membatu lagi begitu merasakan dagu Jungkook bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan. Pantas saja tak pernah bisa." Suara itu masuk bebas ke telinga Jimin. Lagi, pikiran Jimin pecah dan ditambah degupan jantung yang berlipat.

"Jungkook…"

"Aku tidak tahu ini terasa sangat nyaman." Tangan Jungkook melingkari seluruh dada Jimin, membuat punggung sempit itu menyentuh total dadanya sendiri.

Jimin hanya berusah menetralkan rona wajahnya. Kedua tangannya pun mulai berkeringat. Gugup.

"Aku merindukan ibuku." Jungkook terdengar lirih. "Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, tidakkah kau ikut merasakannya?"

Jimin hanya bisa mendengarkan. Perasaannya makin tampak jelas.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Jungkook." Jimin menyerah juga. Ia akui ini menyenangkan, namun rasa tak enak muncul begitu Jungkook menyebutkan ibunya.

"Maaf jika semua terdengar mengejutkan. Tapi inilah aku. Dan lagi, aku juga harus mencaritahu yang sebenarnya terjadi apapun itu." Jungkook mulai mengusap bahu Jimin pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mari berjuang bersama." Dan Jimin bisa merasakan Jungkook mengangguk.

Posisi mereka bertahan hingga suara Chanyeol megudara. Jungkook segera menggenggam kalungnya membuat busur dan anak panahnya menghilang sekejap. Beruntung tubuh Jimin menutupi segalanya. Sebenarnya tak masalah Jika orang lain mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah pemegang _talent_. Namun Jungkook hanya tak ingin.

"Jangan ke manapun. Tulikan pendengaranmu jika orang lain memanggil." Jungkook memberi kecupan pipi dengan singkat dan berlari menuju Chanyeol. Jimin melihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan mereka pergi.

Ia sendiri langsung berjongkok membenamkan wajahnya. Sangat merah tak terkira, Jimin yakin karena ia merasa sangat panas.

"Ini semakin parah. Makin tak bisa kutahan."

Jungkook pergi tidak lama, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit Jimin mengira. Begitu langkah cepat Jungkook terdengar mendekat, Jimin kembali berdiri. Dia sudah mengerti apa itu membaca aura, ngomong -ngomong. Dan Jimin justru memilih berpura-pura membersihkan jubahnya dari debu daripada menerima tatapan yang membuatnya menjadi tidak biasa.

Nafas Jungkook tersengal. Mungkin dia tak berhenti berlari. "Dengar, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan kereta penghantar wine yang akan berangkat nanti. Tunggu setengah jam lagi dan kita bisa pergi lebih cepat."

"Benarkah?" Jimin memastikan. Pasalnya dia harus bisa menghindar secepat mungkin sebelum Yoongi hyung sadar akan kekosongannya. Dia yang paling peka setelah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Bersiaplah. Begitu Chanyeol menghampiri lagi, kita harus langsung beranjak."

"Apa yang bisa disiapkan?" Jimin mengernyit heran. "Uang? Makanan?" lanjutnya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Wajahnya mendadak berubah serius. "Mental."

Jimin menahan nafas tak sadar. Itu benar. Mentalnya harus dikuatkan. Dia benar-benar akan keluar dari zona amannya dan sama sekali tak memiliki gambaran seperti apa di luar sana.

"Kau tahu? Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya." Jungkook bisa membaca aura keraguan Jimin.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan kembali begitu segalanya terkuak keluar. Dan itu artinya, harus kembali bersamamu juga. Ke sini. Atau ke manapun."

Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat. Walau dia ingin, dia tak mungkin bisa. "Jimin-"

"Tidak, Jungkook. Sedari awal aku sudah percaya. Aku akan pergi bila memang harus. Tapi selama aku ingin, jangan membuangku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak membuangmu-"

"Kalau begitu, ayo menjadi lebih dekat." Jimin mengatakannya juga. Akhirnya. Jimin hanya takut tak ada lagi waktu lain yang baik untuk ini. Maka dia harus menyatakannya sesegera mungkin.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangkal bila memang telah jatuh pada Jimin. Namun banyak hal yang membuatnya selalu berpikir dua kali untuk pernyataan. Posisinya, siapa ayahnya, hidupnya, dan masa lalunya. Semua itu yang membuat Jungkook menjadi pribadi yang tak menentu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Maksudku, tak apa jika kau sama sekali menolak. Aku harus mengeluarkannya agar tak mengganjal lagi. Jangan pikirkan terlalu serius." Jimin berusaha jujur. Hanya tak ingin Jungkook salah paham dan memilih pergi sendiri. Jimin sudah terlalu bergantung pada ikatannya ini. Jimin bahkan menyadari itu. Sedari awal memang Jungkook berbeda dari yang lain, dari siapapun.

Jungkook berani menatap netra coklat Jimin, bisa dilihat kilau cahayanya di sana.

"Kalau begitu, kau mengatakannya salah." Jungkook maju memberi Jimin pelukan.

"Hah?" Jimin tampak tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ayo menjadi lebih dari ini. Aku ingin menjadi satu. Cukup berusaha untuk memperjuangkannya bila memang ke depannya tak bisa dipertahankan."

Dan Jimin merasa, hatinya tak bisa lagi terbang lebih tinggi dari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Rasanya aku gila campur aduk. Mengingat segala hal tentang ketujuh pria ini. Bagaimana mereka menjadi semakin mengagumkan. Mempesona. Completely adorable.

Aku gila karena tanggungan hidup(?), maksudku tugas-tugas akhir semester seperti pembuatan logo, poster, roket mini, belum lagi acara sekolah dan remidial. Setelahnya berkutat dengan cerita-cerita yang belum selesai, termasuk ini. Walau selama ujian berlangsung, aku selalu sempat menambah beberapa paragraf. Dan makin gila karena tak juga bertemu ide dengan ending.

Ini bulanku memasuki 17 yang (katanya) manis. Tapi aku merasa biasa-biasa saja selain ayahku yang akhirnya pulang. Masih jauh hari tapi aku merasa tua ._.

Dan yang terakhir aku gila karena nilai hasil akhir ujianku. Belum diumumkan memang, itu mungkin satu minggu lagi. Tapi aku bisa prediksi seperti apa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa buruk.

Banyak hal ingin kuceritakan, aku butuh media penyampaian selain buku. Jadi maaf bila hanya terlihat sebagai ganjalan jumlah kata. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, dan maaf aku tidak bisa balas review karena sebetulnya memang tidak pernah #eh

Maaf juga untuk kata-kata yang rancu dan alurnya yang mungkin terlihat seperti kereta api. Katakan saja apa yang harus aku perbaiki.

Btw, aku butuh penyemangat untuk lanjutkan ini. Kkk~ beri aku penggugah, jadi bisa aku selesaikan dengan cepat. Rencananya chapter akhir akan aku publish setelah hari jadiku atau mungkin ketika tahun baru. Ini baru rencana, jadi jangan berharap XD


	5. Chapter 5

Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Hanya saja, ini benar-benar di luar bayangan. Menangis juga tidak mungkin. Yang jelas silahkan saja baca jika ingin. Aku tidak memaksa, karena aku tahu seberapa kecewanya kalian.

Penyebabnya yaitu, semuanya hilang. Sudah diluar kendaliku. Mengulang ini akan membuang waktu, sangat. Dan waktu yang kupunya bukan hanya untuk fokus pada menulis. Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan, walau meninggalkannya seperti ini akan menimbulkan protes. Tapi sungguh, dalam hatiku aku masih ingin melanjutkannya. Hanya saja, kapan? Ketika masalah selalu datang, aku selalu mengeluh tanpa melakukan apapun. Pada akhirnya seperti ini.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku memberi tambahan 'hiatus' pada judul. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Tidak ada yang tahu besok seperti apa, mungkin ada saatnya aku bisa menulis lagi untuk ini. Mungkin. Jika terpaksa, maka kemungkinan terburuk adalah ini discontinue kemudian dihapus. Nah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Cerita ini jadi mengambang tanpa arah.

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Terima kasih itu pasti. Semangat-semangat kecil yang kalian berikan bisa membuatku sampai di sini. Tapi ini masalahku yang terlalu berat untuk merombak ulang. Aku tidak berkata ini akan dilanjut, jadi jangan menunggu.

Aku juga sudah memikirkan segala macam bentuk permintaan maaf. Aku masih akan berusaha menulis, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan tiap-tiap ide di otak. Mungkin cerita baru? Lihat saja nanti. Dan juga, aku berpikiran untuk mengadakan request fiction? Sungguh, jika kalian merasa aku sangat menyebalkan dengan mempermainkan hati, aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan sangat. Tapi ini juga jadi pelajaran untukku, bahwa semua hal tidak hanya asal menyatakan. Pikirkan matang-matang.

Aku berpikir, sepertinya cerita berchapter tidak cocok untukku. Jadi aku akan memulai dari nol dengan cerita-cerita pendek saja. Bagi yang memang tertarik, kalian bisa PM aku kemudian katakan apa yang kalian inginkan. Cukup sertakan pairing dan inti dari cerita. Aku hanya akan menambahkan kalimat-kalimat.

Untuk pairing, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kusuka. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menggambarkan tentang Jungkook dan Jimin, karena aku memang menyukainya. Otakku akan bekerja lebih cepat jika mengerjakan hal yang disukainya. Tapi jika memang kalian menginginkan yang lain, aku bisa mempertimbangkannya. Yang jelas aku hanya menerima Jimin sebagai submissive. Titik.

Kemudian untuk cerita baru? Aku sudah berpikiran macam-macam. Jika memang nanti terwujud, aku akan sangat senang jika kalian masih menghargai karya-karyaku. Apa jadinya penulis tanpa pembaca?

Jadi, maaf untuk segalanya. Benar-benar maaf. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mengecewakan pembaca dan aku tidak pernah merasa tenang. Tapi percayalah, kalian menghargai keputusanku saja sudah agak memberikan kehangatan kecil. Membuatku bisa membangun motivasi lagi untuk terus menulis.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

 **Tertanda: PikaaChuu**


End file.
